


Everything about me

by BigGleeFanatic



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: Crying, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, Jeremy is a good boyf, M/M, Michael Mell Needs a Hug, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-31
Updated: 2019-10-31
Packaged: 2021-01-15 06:07:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21248666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BigGleeFanatic/pseuds/BigGleeFanatic
Summary: Sometimes, Michael needs to be grounded. Jeremy is always there to help





	Everything about me

When the first blow came, Michael didn’t expect it. Still, it happened, and he could feel how upset the boy was. 

“You are not a burden.” Jeremy growled. Michae gasped as the next one came just as quickly. 

“You do not need to wait this long to tell me that I am needed.” He said. Michael gasped as the next two blows came just as quickly. 

“It was not your fault, and I will do this until you understand.” Jeremy said, giving him the next three. Michael was fully crying at this point, and he didn’t know why. Instead, he cried, not wanting this to end. He wanted to be punished, even if Jeremy didn’t want him to think he deserved it. 

“Repeat after me: Everything about you is so wonderful.” Jeremy said, his voice low. Michael knew where he got this from. He hated it when Jeremy first started doing it. However, after a while, he began to believe what was being said. It was around that time did he begin to understand how Jeremy was able to leave him so easily. With that type of manipulation, well he wouldn’t be able to say no either. 

“Everything about me is so wonderful.” Michael whispered. Jeremy didn’t give him a new blow, meaning he did well.

“Everything about you makes me feel alive.” Jeremy said, his voice was full of love and adoration. Michael repeated the words over and over in his head, though he couldn’t find a way to say it. The words were caught in his throat, and he didn’t know how to let it out. 

“Everything about me makes you feel alive.” He said, tears freely falling out of his eyes. Jeremy nodded, pulling him into his arms again. 

“Does that make you feel better?” Jeremy asked. Michael shook his head, but he did lean into the boy some more.

“I really needed that.” Michael mumbled as Jeremy pulled him close. Jeremy nodded and kissed his head.

“You shouldn’t let it get this bad.” Jeremy whispered to him. Michael nodded, his breath still shaking from earlier. 

“I’m sorry.” Michael whispered. Jeremy kissed his head again, a hand rubs his back. 

“No more being sorry. You have done everything right.” Jeremy assured him. Michael shook his head, not wanting to believe him.

“But-” Jeremy cut him off with a squeeze of his hand. 

“It wasn’t your fault. You didn’t make me do anything. You saved us, Mikey. I am so thankful for you.” He whispered. Michael sighed, curling into his chest. 

“I love you.” He finally whispered. 

“I love you too.” Jeremy sighed. Neither boy slept that night, but it wasn’t out of fear or sadness. It wasn’t from guilt or pain. It was because both boys needed to know the other was there, and that was enough.

**Author's Note:**

> No idea where this came from, but here it is. Anyways, I am not dead if you read the Kinktober fic. Just got behind again.


End file.
